Adventures of Suzaku Seven
by nadxz00
Summary: Follow the adventures of our beloved Suzaku Seven
1. Shocking Revelation - Chichiri

Ever imgine how the rest of the Suzaku seven aside from Tamahome and Hotohori figured out that Nuriko is actually a guy? Heres how ?

Chichiri

I was running off the woods while secretly following the priestess and I think one of the Suzaku warriors on their way to find Tamahome as I have heard. She was covered with cloth as to not reveal her identity for safety protection. It wasnt that long before the girl with the purple hair who dress like a man but looks like a woman nonetheless sensed the dark atmosphere around as I have, I alerted myself immediately when a man approached them, but I immediately relaxed when he reveals himself as Tamahome. The villagers patrolling that time gathered around them as well.

"The dark aura is still around"I told myself and continue to watch them below.

"This girl is the priestess of Suzaku" Tamahome introduced Miaka and her another companion, but what suprised me is how he introduced that purple haired lady.

"And this guy is gay *whack* actually he's one of the suzaku seven just like me" I almost fell on the branch where I was seated. 'Gay?' 'He?'

Before I even get to fully absorb the weird realization, I felt the dark presence nearby and grab the priestess away from danger. As I was running off, I couldnt help but think.

'Looks can be decieving sometimes'


	2. Shocking Revelation - Tasuki

Tasuki (Warning: I SHIP TASUKI AND NURIKO VERY MUCH)

"Y-you're a man?" I asked Nuriko as I accidentally open the room and saw her..him changing clothes and had the most shocking revelation in my entire life.

"You mean, you still dont know?" She..He frowns at me before flicking me on my forehead, causing me to fly on the wall. The hell?!

She..damn..He blinks a couple of times, as if she..he just remembers how abnormally strong she..he !This is making my head hurt!

"Sorry Tasuki dear," She..damn nevermind.. she smiles innocently before brushing away some strands of my hair on my face. I blushed at the gesture. This is so weird.

Tasuki's POV

When I first met Nuriko, I thought she was the prettiest woman I've ever seen.

He was strangling Ikken. I had to blink a couple of times, to check if what I'm seeing is real. How can a frail and gorgeous lady like that strangle and hold a man twice or even trice her size. Woah.

"Woah, beautiful and capable of fighting, she's just my type" I said to no one in particular.

although I hate and dont really like girls, that one really deserves my attention.

The next time I had a close encounter with that gorgeous lady is when me along with Kouji and that weird girl who doesnt even know what a hostage is, invades the camp to reclaim my magic fan. She was with this good looking guy with brown hair, maybe he is her lover, but they dont look that way to me. That Miaka girl and looks, appears to be more intimate than he is with that goddess, whose beauty cannot be concealed by her commoner's male clothing. Oh well, she may still be available and it should that way.

As soon as they set off to the nearby village to look for the person, whose rumored to be one who can resurrect the dead, I immediately followed them.

As soon as I arrived, I saw the three of them on what appears like a graveyard full of living corpses. What the hell.

I immediately noticed and being hold down by those zombies. they dare to touch her.

"Get down!"I said before using my flames. I explained to them that I wasnt going to come along but I figured they might need extra protection and I'm correct.

"Havent you figured it out?Genrou is just my nickname, I'am Tasuki, sorry for tricking you" I said.

"what?!" the surprised look on Nuriko's face is so cute.

Too cute that you wouldnt think she can carry a cart so large and heavy to smash the corpses that attacked us. Hotohori and me was so surprised by her strength, she managed to throw most of the corpses away. Damn what a chick.

After all the tear jerking story of Mitsukake, we set out to find the last warrior. But a few days later and i were about to find the most shocking truth in my poor life.

I entered the shackle to change clothes after taking a bath in the rain with the others. One of the rare moments, we had, where we were able to bond with each other.

As I entered the room, I saw Nuriko half naked. I blushed instantly as I thought I was being a big pervert. But something about her shoched me... He is..

"Y-you're a man?" I asked Nuriko as I accidentally open the room and saw her..him changing clothes and had the most shocking revelation in my entire life.

"What do you mean? Are you seriously asking me that now?" She thens proceeds to change clothes as if the revelation is just nothing.

I kept staring at her.. wait her? that's him alright. When she noticed my confused and bewildered look, she faced me with a raised brow.

"You mean, you still dont know?" She..He frowns at me before flicking me on my forehead, causing me to fly on the wall. The hell?!

She..damn..He blinks a couple of times, as if she..he just remembers how abnormally strong she..he !This is making my head hurt!

"How should I know you moron! Sure, you do dress like a man, but you.. you.." you're still pretty? like I'm going to say that. "you're still... a lot girlish than Miaka is! How am I going to know that you're a guy, you deceptive woman..I mean man!" I hold my head. I'm feeling very dizzy with all this.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, sorry I cant help it. You look really frustrated there for a while" she..he laughed before leaning towards me.

"Sorry Tasuki dear," She..damn nevermind.. she smiles innocently before brushing away some strands of my hair on my face. I blushed at the gesture. This is so weird.

"Aaaah, dont look so upset Tasuki dear.I cant blame you for being captivated by my beauty" she..*coughs* he, winks before he left.

"Who's captivated?And what beauty, you gracious queen of deception." I murmured.

This is why, I don't like girls.


End file.
